


Cup Garden

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad end, Brainwashing, Breaking, Cagney Carnation - Freeform, Cuphead and Mugman basically become oversized planters, Flower heads, Flowers, Hypnosis, I finished this somehow, Literal flower heads, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Plants, Psycarrot - Freeform, lots of plants, torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: Flowers bloomed, bees buzzed, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered around and two cups flourished the most in the Spring. Of course, it was always Springtime for them. The Greenhouse was designed to be that way, it had been a part of the Devil's agreement.---Cuphead and Mugman lose Inkwell and in turn, their souls to both Psycarrot and Cagney when the both of them help take the boys down. As a reward for the plants, they get to keep the cup brothers and have them tend to a garden to keep them far, far away from Inkwell.





	Cup Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Cuphead and Mugman to be living gardens and for these two to be evil buds, so???
> 
> Consider this a BAD END sort of dealio that I made because I saw some bomb fanart. And yes, Psycarrot is kind of a jerk in this one. They both are, considering they're still the Devil's pawns now.

Springtime was the best. 

Flowers bloomed, bees buzzed, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered around and two cups flourished the most in the Spring. Of course, it was always Springtime for them. The Greenhouse was designed to be that way, it had been a part of the Devil's agreement. 

Cuphead was currently having the blooming pink geranium in his head being tended to by Cagney, his new owner and protector. He'd been rather kind to Cuphead and diligent with the flowers growing in his head, all of them perfectly contained. He could feel them even sprouting out of his straw, which pleased Cuphead immensely. He was proud the flowers, his flowers were doing so well. "Cagney? Do you think they need more pollination?" Cuphead inquired in the small, distant voice he used now. He'd once been loud and vibrant but with the simple joy of the flowers, being fed and pollination, there was nothing to really shout about. Unless Cagney wanted him to. 

"A little more should help. Though I have a feeling it's not just for them." Cagney laughed above him knowingly, a few vines with shut flowers snaking over to open, cascading pollen raining down onto the little cup. "There we are. Plenty of pollen for the flowers and to help soothe Cuphead, my favorite sapling." 

Cuphead yawned, his pink eyes drooping slightly while petal coated drool slid down his mouth. "Thank you for tending to my flowers, Cagney. I love you, Cagney. I love being a part of our garden. I couldn't imagine a life outside of it." Which was true. He didn't remember any other version of his life, nor the fact that he'd attempted to save Inkwell, only to be thwarted when the plant bosses had teamed up and gone to the Devil himself, ready to stop him and his brother. His eyes drooped slightly, a happy and stupid smile on his face when a leaf cupped his cheek. "My head feels fuzzy again. May I sleep, Cagney?" 

"Of course, Cuphead! I'll wake you when I have to tend to the flowers again but you've done an excellent job helping me take care of them." Cagney assured, watching the much smaller, living planter lean into the touch and fall asleep. He'd have to wake up Cuphead and feed him honey and dew drops but he supposed it could wait awhile longer. Cuphead was very fond of his naps and Cagney knew they had all the time in the world. Literally. 

They had all of eternity to grow the flowers together. 

•••

On the other side of the garden, Mugman was in a very similar position. Huge, blue roses grew out of his head, the petals and even a few of the flowers spilling out as the bush in his brain was growing too big for him to be able to contain it any longer. "S-Sir? I think the roses are falling out again..." He moved his head, wincing a little when the thorns pushed onto his porcelain. "O-Owwie! I hate when they stab at me." Little tears pricked up in the corners of his eyes. 

Psycarrot had hated this problem from the beginning. For, in a surprise twist of events neither had seen coming, Cuphead submitted much faster and much easier than Mugman would. Neither of their heads were suited for flower growing, although it was possible and they did look adorable that way. Except that Mugman wouldn't sit still and let the flowers grow so they kept tumbling out. "It's alright, it won't hurt if you're calm but you keep moving and they're scratching you because you are. Stop squirming." He tried to be patient but the last part came out as growl. 

Mugman sat on the floor, unable to stand up or even walk unless he was commanded to but he remained defiant. Even though his body was now a puppet to the farmer, he refused to let himself become a mere tool. He knew Cuphead hadn't been able to resist whatever Cagney had done and it broke Mugman's heart. He had to stay strong, for the both of them! For...whatever they'd been fighting for. He honestly couldn't remember anymore. "N-No! My head hurts and it's all your fault! I told you growing things in my head was a terrible idea!" The Mug bemoaned, hating that he couldn't tear these fucking weeds out of his head. 

Psycarrot groaned, turning to Mugman with a scowl. "When will you give up? No one is going to save you. The Devil owns every bit of these Isles and we got your souls. Your brother don't fight the way you do. He's a good boy. What's your deal? Do you think you're anything more than a breathing plant holder? Plant holders have to wait for their owners to move them. If you're not a part of this garden then you'd'a walked out of here ages ago. But, I think you know just like I do, you're stuck here and I wanna grow some damn nice roses. So stop. Fighting." His patience was running thin and he honestly couldn't take this anymore. If that milk-for-brains argued one more time, he'd smash his head into the ground and let it grow back the way the Devil had promised it would. He didn't want to kill the flowers he possessed but what else could he do? He kept trying to hypnotize the brat but he'd shut his eyes or move his head away. The carrot had tried to be nice but Mugman wasn't having it. He was out of options. 

"You seem to be having a little trouble with your roses, Psycarrot." Cagney Carnation appeared by himself this time, Cuphead still snoozing away on his side of the garden. "Don't worry. While it's been fun watching you get red faced, I've decided to share my secret with you." He purred, knowing exactly what his fellow gardening companion really wanted to learn. 

Ice filled Mugman's veins. He was starting to regret fighting so much but what else could he do? He'd seen Cuphead's eyes, how dull and colorful they were and he knew from the water, his eyes weren't like that. His eyes shone and his pupils remained a solid blue against white instead of the shades of pink his brother had. "You won't break me." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself. "I won't let you! And-and I'll save Cuphead too!" His claims were bold but he had to remain confident. He knew Cuphead wanted him to be. Even if this was terrifying, even if he knew he was out matched, Mugman had to remain brave. 

Cagney faced him with mild surprise before he walked over to a table, picking up an ordinary cup and a few of the jars from nearby. "I really thought you'd just cry. I'm impressed, Mugman. But Cuppy was a fighter just like you before I gave him the mix." Honey, dew drops and some pollen were mixed into a cup before he went to the fridge and finished off with 2% milk. "Doooon't worry, Mugman. Nothing will hurt after this." He faced Psycarrot with a sly, relaxed expression. "Do you mind if I pour it in?" The flower inquired, stirring the solution with a wooden spoon. 

"Nope." Psycarrot dismissively waved his hand, rolling his eyes. "If you can fix him so I can fix the garden, that'd be damn great. I haven't been able to make any progress because he's fought me every step of the way. Brat even bit me the other day. I don't care what that junk does as long as he listens to me the way your cup does." That was the absolute truth. This had been kind of fun in the beginning but the game got old quick. He needed obedience from Mugman to make a better garden than Cagney, which was his current dream. 

Mugman bit his lip as the cup approached, having the mind to shift his head as much as he could when several vines suddenly wrapped around his head and kept him in place, a squeak cracking out of his throat when his vision went dark. He was grateful these ones didn't have thorns on them at least but he was terrified by whatever Cagney was going to pour into his brain. "No! N-No! Please! I'm already growing flowers, what more do you want from me?!" Hysteria clouded his mind as he felt the large presence above him. 

Cagney chuckled darkly, the mix dangling above his head by a single vine. "We want you to love every second of this. It seems we'll have to make you, unfortunately. Don't worry, Muggy. You won't be alone, I promise. And you'll finally be happy so, don't be scared! Say good-bye to the awful past. Greet your future with a niiiiice, biiiig, smiiiiiile~" The vine tipped down, the concoction pouring into his head through his straw and past the roses, seeping into Mugman with ease. 

Mugman jolted, his pupils pinpricks as the cold liquid was poured into his head. The intrusion felt extremely jarring. Then, everything started to change. A fog settled into his mind that hadn't been there before, strangely sticky and sweet. His head lulled forward even as his straw was used to keep a continuous pour of the brew going. When it ceased, Mugman found his vision swimming with the little he could see. A few whimpers came from the back of his throat as he recognized something strange going on until a sudden wave of sugar passed through him. His scared thoughts ceased to be, replaced by bliss and a lack of knowledge. He felt pleased by his newfound stupidity, joyful to be rid of whatever was troubling him. What was making him so angry before? Who cared? Everything felt good anyways, the flowers didn't hurt. The flowers were a part of him. An extension of himself. Vines came undone and his head rested against the flowers behind him as his body went limp. "Hmmhh...~" His eyes had turned into dull royal blues, the same shade as the roses in his head.

Psycarrot stared in fascination, getting a little closer. "Huh. I didn't think pouring it into his head would be any different than making him drink it but I guess it did. What's going on with him anyways?" He pointed to the drooling mug, his eyes taking in the sight carefully, watching to make sure he wouldn't collapse and kill the flowers inside. 

"His head is now full of sugary sweetness and additional nutrition to the flowers. Therefore, he's nice and malleable and if you'd like to put him in a trance and fix him up, now's a perfect time to do that." Cagney explained, moving back to grab the dew drop bottle and the honey. "He won't need the pollen again if you put him under enough. That'll just help daze him and make him sleepy. Bring him to Cuppy once you've finished. I want the two of them to get used to each other like that." He then cheerfully moved past the duo with his ingredients in hand. "Have fun, Carrot!" 

"Sure thing, Carnation." Psycarrot huffed back before moving to Mugman, his hand tilting the cup's gaze towards his now pulsing, colorful eyes. He was very glad to see the mug lean in to try and get a better look, knowing this would now be much, much easier. "Now, Mugman. What was that you said about not being broken?" A smirk was all over the carrot's face but he couldn't help it seeing his colors reflected in his little fighter. 

"I said youuuuu wouldn't break me. And I wouldnnnn't let you." Mugman reminded in a dreamy tone, slowly becoming less and less aware of himself. "But I...I think I'm brokenn...it feels kinda...nice~" He confessed, a few rose petals falling out of his head. "I don't miiiiind the flowerssss anymore. They don't hurt me, jussst like he said. My head just feellllls full. And the colors maaake it feel more fuzzyyyy..." The little mug yawned, his gaze entirely devoted to the colors in front of him. 

The savior to the Isles wouldn't be on their way to the greenhouse for a long, long time. And that was quite fine. 

For now, the garden was finally blooming. With flowers, bees, birds, butterflies and two adorable, obedient cups.


End file.
